


Sweetberry Doesn’t Welcome You

by Lexis_Cheshire



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: :D, Blood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poisoning, Survival Horror, Weakness, and may cause trouble breathing, short ;-;, the berries i refer to are cotoneasters, which are poisonous in large amounts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexis_Cheshire/pseuds/Lexis_Cheshire
Summary: a little vague horror i wrote when scar first crashed into that little village of Sweetberry. my fourth work. enjoy!He stumbled into the rocket, collapsing into the pilot seat. desperation made his hands shake, aching with bruises and cuts. he stared at the porthole, ill-fitted in its warped metal frame.
Kudos: 24





	Sweetberry Doesn’t Welcome You

He stumbled into the rocket, collapsing into the pilot seat. desperation made his hands shake, aching with bruises and cuts. he stared at the porthole, ill-fitted in its warped metal frame.

Jellie looked back at him, reflecting his exhaustion. her fur was dull, matted down with dirt, too weak to clean herself.

she had been healthy when he found her( _finally, to see a familiar face-_ ) but only days later, she began to sicken, flopping into the bushes she had once leapt over.

He had done the same, building slower and slower, tiring of the rough blocks of concrete and the stares of the denizens in this nowhere town. it seemed as they could do nothing but stare and offer him the namesake berries, bright red against his block-scraped hands.

the golems haunted him, those iron beasts that seemed more predator than protector. hulking creatures that glared at his every move, seemingly searching for a reason to pounce on him.

and one day they had, caught him in their crude club hands and thrown him into the packed dirt, reached and torn at him until he had run. his legs scratched through by berry thorns, ripping through the denim with no resistance. he ran until he couldn’t, and his legs folded under him with every step, and the air was raw in his lungs.

only when he reached his rocket did he rest, the failsafe he had hastily constructed and hoped he’d never have to use. slipped the doors shut and hoped they’d hold against the monsters that had followed.

his breath came shorter, propped against the wall. he inhaled, and tried again, and felt himself gag on the bile that rose up his throat. he choked it back down. lights flared in his vision. _what is this…_ he coughed wetly and wiped at his mouth. _why am i…_

He looked at his hands, stained with the red, red, berries.

He brought them to his mouth.

it tasted of iron.


End file.
